Too Early For This
by FooFooCuddlyPoof
Summary: Just some random, cheesy, sweet One Shot I wrote for KNS I'm bad at summary but I promise to make a new one when I wake up.


Author's note:

Hi there!.. it's my first time writing a KNS fic.. And also, it's my first time writing again after… a long time (I can't even remember the last time I wrote a fanfic TT-TT)

Um.. I haven't really watched (or read) KNS. I just somehow got a glimpse of the characters through some episodes I saw on our TV and from other KNS fanfics I've read. And I liked them. xD

I'm sorry if they're somehow out of character in this fic..I really don't know them that much.

This one shot is just a ..random. completely random thought.

I hope you enjoy.. :D

* * *

"KAZUMA YAGAMI, GET OFF OF ME THIS INSTANT!"

She was pinned beneath him on his bed.

"Sleep with me"

Her eyes widened as her face tried on different shades of red as seconds pass with her sputtering incoherent syllables.

When she finally found her words, she screamed them out. Willing them to be set free and kill whoever deserved it.

"HELL NO! I'm not ready for this kind of thing. You can't force me! THIS IS HARASSMENT! I'M TELLING FATHER! GOD, YOU'RE NOT GONNA RAP- -"

He cut her off with his hands flying over her mouth.

"I didn't mean it that way, idiot. I meant sleep with me as in SLEEP with me as in SLEEP BESIDE me" He removed his hand from her lips

"oh." – was all she could say from the realization.

He smirked.

"What did you have in mind, princess? I can comply"

"NOTHING!"

"Are you sure?" He leaned his face closer to hers

"I'M SURE! AND I'M NOT GOING TO SLEEP WITH YOU!- - whi- WHICHEVER WAY YOU MEANT IT!"

He laughed. She blushed harder.

"Damnit, Kazuma!" she was getting frustrated.

He plopped down beside her and before she could manage to make her run, he pulled her back into his arms and down to the bed.

She was trying to squirm out from his hold but then she suddenly stopped.

Something was _off_…

His shirt!

"when- -God you really ARE gonna rape me!"

He laughed harder.

"Jeez, relax."

"How can I relax when you're clearly about to- -"

"Ayano, I sleep with my shirt off."

"Didn't I already tell you that I have no intentions of sleeping with you?"

"Look. We're both tired from our battle with that youma earlier, It's two in the morning and it'll be easier _and_ safer if we both stay here."

She stopped resisting for a while and calmed down a bit.

"Well you didn't have to put on a show and make me think you're about to do… _indecent_ things…" she rolled her eyes.

"I figured it's more fun if I did."

"Asshole. What about father?"

"I already called him. In fact, He was the one who made this little arrangement"

"And you accepted?!"

"well I don't really mind having arrangements like this" He started fluffing out the pillow and winked at her.

"wha- - why do we have to share the bed?"

He pulls her close as he positions to sleep.

"Let go, you pervert!" she tried wiggling out of his arms

"Ayano. Relax. I promise I won't do anything _indecent_ to you." He smiled, using the term she used earlier

She sighed as she realized her own tiredness and that she can't win this.

With that, she calmed down and let herself drown in his embrace, his breath tickling her face, and the light and peaceful aura he was giving. She found herself quickly being drawn to float between sleep and consciousness.

"…at least not yet" she hears him say. Already drunk with sleepiness, she couldn't understand what he meant by that. She couldn't remember what he was said before she let herself relax with him.

"..w-what?", she managed to let the question escape her lips before drifting off to sleep

He, himself, was on the brink of falling to unconsciousness. He gave up but not before muttering the words;

"…Not before I marry you."

* * *

A/N: So how was it? Let me know!

Sorry if there are grammar or spelling errors… this is kind of rushed.. (I'm typing this at 1 in the morning)..TT-TT.. you may point them out if you'd like. And it would be very helpful.

I'll try to edit this tomorrow (later, actually). I just can't sleep if I don't upload it now. (I don't know why)

I still have a couple of ideas more for KNS but I'm kinda hesitating to write since I'm new here (and like I said, I'm not all that familiar with KNS) and I feel kind of guilty leaving behind my work in Kaichou wa Maid Sama! Archive.. that reminds me, you should totally check it out..haha

Well yea.. so let me know if you liked it or not, and if I should write more or should just totally quit. :o

Thanks for reading!


End file.
